Nightstand
by soxgirl0545
Summary: All mistakes are mine. Fluff- Chuck and Blair discovering new things about each other.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.  
Rating: PG-13 Author's Notes: All mistakes are mine. Fluff- Chuck and Blair discovering new things about each other.

Handcuffs, a flask, scarves that is what Blair suspected would be in Chuck Bass' nightstand drawer. Nothing would have prepared her for a worn copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. The man who had just done things with her that you couldn't talk about in polite company read books about wizards.

Grabbing the tissue, which was her intended target, Blair quietly closed the drawer. Slinking out of the bedroom, Blair made her way to the bathroom grabbing her laptop on the way. She had some research to do.

*  
"Hey Beautiful." Chuck's morning voice never failed to make her stomach flip. Waking up to Chuck pulling her closer and tucking her body against his had ruined Blair. A day just didn't feel right if it didn't start this way.

Placing a kiss on his arm, she inquired "Breakfast?" Chuck pulled her tighter and kissed the back of neck, his response was muffled by her sleep messed hair. "I don't want to get up." Glad that he couldn't see her smile, Blair countered with a sigh, "Don't you wish we could just 'accio breakfast' and not have to leave the bedroom."

His lips stopped momentarily but he regained composure quickly. " I just wish you would lose the pajamas." Tossing her onto her back and planting a kiss on her collarbone.

****

Listening to Nate's weekend recap, Chuck leaned against the courtyard wall. Catching Blair's eyes as she made her way over, a small smile played on his lips. Nate knew the cause and welcomed Blair before she had arrived. "Hey, Blair."

"Nate, Chuck" Blair smiled at each of them.

Before Chuck could return the greeting, Blair launched into a tirade about one of her extra curricular activities. There was boredom behind Nate's eyes. Chuck couldn't fathom how Nate let her go. When Blair got passionate about something (even if it was the number of hours she was credited for her being committee chair) it took all of Chuck's self control not to pull her into an empty room.

"I mean if she is going to get all 'Professor Umbridge' about it, she doesn't know who she is dealing with."

Chuck was pulled from his reverie about what piece of clothing he would remove from her first. Satisfied with the look of surprise in his eyes, Blair leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I am going to be late for that troll's class, see you tonight?" With a wave, her Tory Burch flats clicked across the cobblestones.

****

Chuck was sprawled on Blair's bed, eyes closed and arms raised above his head. Her sheets pooled at his waist. Blair propped her head on one hand as she traced shapes on his chest.

"What was that?"

"A star"

So they continued the game, patterns, letters, numbers Chuck guessing what each one was. With the warm feeling radiating from her fingertips as the glided over his skin, Chuck would have let this go on forever. As relaxing as it was, he had caught onto the string of letters Blair had been piecing together. He let her finish Harry, but by the the second "T" in Potter, he groaned.

"You found it?"

With a doe-eyed expression,"Found what, my darling?"

"Millions of people have read the books, this shouldn't be something shocking."

"Books?"

"Cut the innocent act, Waldorf! I know you found the Harry Potter book."

With a victorious grin, Blair started to giggle. Rolling on top of him, her hair created a tent around their heads as she leaned over. "Can you imagine the Gossip Girl post. 'Spotted Chuck Bass at the midnight release of Harry Potter.'" Gasping for air, Blair rolled off of Chuck. Looking up at the ceiling, she caught her breath. "It isn't really something to be ashamed of, you like magic, no big deal." With a sarcastic shrug of the shoulders, she turned her head to find Chuck leaning over the bed.

Frantic, she jumped on his back and attempted to pull is arm back from under her bed. "I was kidding, it is sweet. Really!" Looking down at the cover to book in his hands, Chuck replied. " People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, Miss Waldorf. I never picked you for a vampire love story fan."

Lying on Chuck's back, half hanging off the bed. Defeated Blair inquired, "Our little secret?"


End file.
